


Innocence

by overdose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Couch Sex, M/M, Seme Kuroko, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing Takao and Midorima's make out session, Kuroko wants to prove he's not innocent to Kagami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

"You have something on your face, Kazunari." Midorima said.

"Ah!" Takao covered his face. "Don't look!"

"Hold on," his boyfriend removed Takao's hands and brought his face close. He leaned in and began to lick the food off him.

"H-Hey, Shin-chan, not in public...!" Takao blushed. 

"Yeah, please." Kagami muttered. 

"Don't be mean, Taiga." Kuroko said.

"Hey!" 

Midorima ignored the pair and slipped his tongue inside Takao's mouth.

Kagami panicked and covered Kuroko's eyes. "Would you two stop? We're in public. Not to mention you have other people here."

"Hmph," Midorima stood up. "We'll be going. Congratulations on the relationship, Kuroko." and he took the embarrassed Takao with him.

"Please let go of my eyes." Kuroko said.

"Sorry, Tetsu. I got worried... "Kagami wrapped an arm around his boyfriend.

"Worried about what?" 

"Your innocence would be ruined."

Kuroko held back a chuckle. "Oh.... my innocence. That's right." 

"What's with that grin, Tetsu...?"

 

* * *

 

 

They were on the couch watching a movie. Kuroko snuggled himself into Kagami. 

"Taiga..." Kuroko said as he made his up to Kagami's neck. He gave one kiss that made Kagami grin. He wasn't done- and continued planting kisses, using his hand to touch his waist. 

"Tetsuya... what the hell are you doing?" Kagami watched Kuroko as he sat on his lap, wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. Kuroko gave a kiss to Kagami, letting his soft tongue slip in.

"Don't say anything unless you are moaning my name." Kuroko whispered in Kagami's ears- a cold shiver down his back.

He grinded him as he made his marks on his neck. His tongue gave a long lick on his collarbone. 

"Hey-"

Kuroko interrupted Kagami by biting his lower lip.

"I said," Kuroko began. "Do not say anything unless you are moaning my name. Taiga likes to think I'm innocent, right?" Those adorable eyes were suddenly seductive as he gnawed on Kagami's ear. "I'm here to prove him wrong. Take off your clothes- all of them, and lay down." 

Kagami felt a boner coming.  _Oh my god,_ he obeyed and felt so weak as Kuroko swiftly dominated.

And just like that, he was cold and naked. He rested his back on the arm of the coach. 

"Tetsuya... what are you...?" 

Kuroko laid on top of him, and starting from the top, he laid kisses. Kagami's nipples were being biten and it made him yelp. The soft and bare touch of Kuroko's hands made him shiver. He made eye contact with him. 

"You're such a tease.... !" Kagami gripped onto his hair as Kuroko ran a finger over his cock. 

"You're already hard." He said, placing his whole hand on it. "Calm down, Taiga. I'm not done just yet." 

And he wasn't. He made Kagami go on his knees.

"This might hurt. I don't know," he took his cock and placed it inside Kagami. 

"H-Hey-! Why-? Hmph!"

He was interrupted by a slam. "Remember what I said?"

"Mmm..." Kagami let his mouth wide open, letting drool come out. "Yes," he said as Kuroko gave small thrusts. They hurt, they ached, but he was getting fucked by Kuroko for the first time. It felt so good as the sudden touch of Kuroko went to his cock. He was hard and loved it. "Tetsu!" He moaned as Kuroko continued to fuck him. 

His heart beated fast. His hands, knees, elbows- everything shook. 

"Nng...  i'm so weak..." he whispered. Kuroko heard, but it only made him thrust harder and harder. 

With the beat of his moans- "Tet- su- ya...!" 

"Tetsu... I'm going to..." he felt his cock twitch. Kuroko touched it. 

"Oh. I see- well... if that's the case-"

He hit his prostate, only making the matters worse. 

"Tetsu-! Please-!" He bit his lip. "More...!"

Kuroko gave many thrusts. Kagami panted heavily as he came, covering his mouth as he gave a small scream. "Tetsu...!"

Kuroko also came inside Kagami. He rested on his back.

"You lost your innocence." Kagami said. "Ha....haha..." His eyes felt heavy.

"We need to clean up the mess you made, Taiga." Kuroko said. 

"My... mess?!" 


End file.
